Tadaima
by Arisu Sakura
Summary: Sudah lama sekali sejak kejadian itu. Dan orang itu tak kunjung datang. / "Neko... Kuroh... tadaima..." / Dedicated for Isana Yashiro


_**~ 'Tadaima' ~**_

_**A K Project Fan Fiction**_

_**K Project © GoRa & GoHands**_

'_**Tadaima' © arichu13**_

_**I don't own anything, though.**_

_**Gaje, maybe AU, abal, OOC, aneh, typo(s), jelek, drabble, niatnya Canon, kayak yaoi, dll. Intinya sih ini fic abal banget. Telat banget lagi. Ini telat gegara Alice bikin yang Akai Namida dulu orz /tiduran/**_

_**Hurt/Comfort / Family. (?)**_

_**Dedicated for Isana Yashiro.**_

_**Italic artinya flashback.**_

_**Nggak yakin Shiro banyak banget fans-nya, tapi saya pengen bikin aja fanfic ini setelah berulang kali nonton K 13.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

Dengan begitu semuanya telah selesai.

Jadi, yang kita tahu, semuanya telah berakhir. Isana Yashiro pun menghilang, bersama dengan "orang" yang dianggap telah membunuh Tatara Totsuka.

Yah, tak ada yang peduli.

Tampaknya.

_Tampaknya tak ada yang menyadari mereka, ya?_

Padahal dulu... mereka memiliki begitu banyak teman. Teman dekat.

Padahal dulu... mereka ada di sini, keberadaan mereka disadari. Setiap hari ada yang menyapa mereka, memberikan _rice cakes_, memberikan _bento_, memberikan sapaan hangat, dan segalanya.

Tetapi sekarang... bahkan tak ada yang menyadari apa yang terjadi.

Tak ada yang ingat, kalau sang 'badut' telah menghilang. Padahal dulu mereka sangat dekat dengannya. Ah, tapi sekarang, bahkan wajahnya pun tak ada yang ingat.

Hanya kedua orang itu yang mengingatnya, karena memang mereka diciptakan untuk ada bersamanya.

Neko dan Kuroh.

* * *

Kuroh menghela napas panjang. Ia duduk di beranda belakang rumah itu. Rumah dengan taman besar nan nyaman yang sudah lama dia tempati dulu, dan sekarang ia kembali menempatinya, bersama jejadian kucing bernama Neko yang akhir-akhir ini entah kenapa tampak sedih.

Mata sang mantan pelayan Ichigen Miwa yang akhirnya menjadi pelayan Isana Yashiro itu menatap lurus ke arah langit biru jernih.

"... Sudah lima bulan, ya...?" ia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Sudah lima bulan.

Lima bulan sejak kejadian itu.

Kejadian menyedihkan... yang telah merenggut nyawanya.

* * *

"_Shiro!" Neko berteriak dan berlari entah ke mana. Kuroh yang kaget pun menoleh menatap sang kucing. Di lubuk hatinya yang terdalam, ia masih berharap bahwa sosok sang _Silver King_ tidak menghilang begitu saja._

_Tapi sayang sekali, yang ditemukannya bukanlah sosok sang _Silver King_. Yang ia temukan hanyalah payung merah kesayangan majikan barunya itu._

_Majikan yang baru saja menjadi majikannya tetapi telah menghilang._

"_Hnnn! Tak mau lepaass!" Neko berusaha melepaskan payung itu dari tanah. "Nyaaa!" tapi akhirnya ia terjatuh._

_Kuroh mengambil payung itu dengan sangat mudah dan menatapnya. Tetapi seketika payung itu diambil oleh Neko dan langsung menjauhinya._

"_Aku akan membawanya lagi pada Shiro!" Neko memeluk payung itu erat._

"_Tidak bisa!" Kuroh membantah._

"_Tidak mau! Aku akan membawa payung ini pada Shiro!"_

"_Tidak mungkin! Shiro sudah..." Kuroh tak kuat melanjutkan kata-katanya._

"_Tapi, tapi! Shiro adalah raja!" teriak Neko. "Shiro adalah raja! Raja!" air mata tampak mulai menggenangi matanya. Kuroh tertegun. Neko benar, Shiro adalah raja. Raja mereka berdua._

_Senyum tulus mengembang di bibir Kuroh._

"_Ya, kau benar..." Kuroh membungkuk, menatap Neko. "Shiro adalah raja, raja kita berdua," ia mengulurkan tangannya pada sang gadis yang disambut si gadis dengan ragu._

"_Karena itu... aku yakin ia benar,"_

* * *

Kuroh bangkit berdiri dan berjalan memasuki rumahnya. Ia hendak berdoa untuk Shiro. Sejak hari itu, Kuroh berdoa untuk Shiro setiap bulan, setiap tanggal kematiannya.

Untuk mendoakannya agar selalu bahagia di sana...

_Set._

Kuroh menoleh. Ia merasa ada yang lewat di belakangnya. "Siapa di sana?!" teriaknya. Tapi tak ada jawaban. Nihil. Kuroh menggaruk kepalanya. Mungkin hanya perasaannya.

Kuroh akhirnya memasuki ruangan di mana ia biasa berdoa.

Aneh... pikirnya. Entah kenapa ada yang aneh, ada yang kurang.

Kuroh menoleh kanan kiri mencari sesuatu yang kurang.

Payung itu! Payung itu tidak ada!

Ia menjadi panik. Payung merah kesayangan Shiro yang diambilnya sebagai kenang-kenangan terakhir dari sang _Silver King_ yang ia jaga baik-baik itu menghilang. Kuroh mengobrak-abrik ruangan itu.

_Bet_.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara payung yang terbuka. Kuroh kaget.

"Mencari ini, kan?" tanya sebuah suara yang sangat familiar tapi sangat lama tak didengarnya. Kuroh menoleh. Ia melihat seorang pemuda yang setengah badannya tertutupi oleh payung merah. Payung merah milik Shiro yang disimpan oleh Kuroh.

"Ka—kau?!" Kuroh mengambil posisi waspada. Ia bingung dan tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

Pemuda di balik payung itu menoleh dan menatap ke arah Kuroh dengan senyuman khasnya.

"Ka—kau..." Kuroh menatap tidak percaya. "SHIRO?!"

Shiro hanya membalas pertanyaan Kuroh dengan senyumnya yang jernih.

_Drap drap drap!_

Tiba-tiba terdengar langkah kaki Neko yang sedang berlari ke arah ruangan itu. "Nyaaa! Neko lapar!" terdengar teriakannya.

Neko membuka pintu ruangan itu. "Kuroh! Buatkan Neko maka—"

"—nan...?" Neko menyelesaikan kata-katanya dengan setengah hati. Ia kaget melihat siapa yang ada di ruangan itu.

Isana Yashiro!

Dengan senyuman khasnya dan payung merah yang selalu dibawanya.

Air mata mulai menggenangi mata Neko, dan akhirnya mengalir turun menuruni pipinya.

"Shi—Shiro...?" tanyanya tidak percaya. Lagi-lagi, Shiro hanya menjawab pertanyaan Neko dengan sebuah senyuman tulus khasnya yang sudah lama hilang.

"Shirooo!" Neko berlari, melompat dan menerjang Shiro dengan sebuah pelukan hangat yang selama ini tak pernah dirasakannya lagi sejak 'hari itu'.

Shiro hanya tersenyum sambil mengelus kepala Neko. "Neko... Kuroh..."

"... Tadaima..."

_**-Fin-**_


End file.
